The Night Harry Lost It
by Sirlaggalot
Summary: Harry's stranded somewhere in London after getting kicked out of the Dursleys for the night when he lost it and performed accidental magic because Dudley was being a total idiot- again! A stranger named Alex offers a helping hand to Harry but... WARNINGS: Contains SLASH male/male pairing dub-con, use of date rape drug & graphic sexual depictions.
1. Chapter 1: Stranger Danger

_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction's plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated publishers and producers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story._

A/N: Harry is fourteen in this story so it does contain underage dub-con and near rape. I had to do a bit of referencing on the Knight Bus with this one (bless the soul who invented chapters). I know it's seriously clichéd riddled plot but it's good to just to exclude complex plots and twists once in a while and write a good old fashioned PWP (with a bit of storyline included just for the hell of it).

* * *

**Stranger Danger**

The door slammed in Harry's face. Harry let out a howl of anger. He shoved his fists into the pockets of his baggy jeans as he stomped agitatedly away from Privet Drive towards his favourite park on Magnolia Crescent, several streets away. He had often spent many hours of the day there to contemplate the multitude of problems in his life. Now it just happened to be at night; same shit, different time.

It wasn't really his fault that he'd broken every single glass object within the Dursley's kitchen; especially not when Dudley had been insulting Harry's family and friends for the umpteenth time that evening. Vernon and Petunia were in the living room at the time and Harry was washing up. Dudley had stood in his mustard stained shirt shovelling the remnants of a four litre tub of ice cream into his gob. With that same mouth full of the chocolate flavoured frozen treat, he had offended almost everything Harry ever held dear. Harry had cracked. The glass cabinet behind Dudley had shattered and the glass had embedded itself deeply into the fat that covered the expanse of his cousin's body. Dudley had squealed like a neutered pig causing Petunia and Vernon to run into the room. Petunia had shrieked, yelling and screaming hysterically the whole entire time while Vernon grabbed the nearest object (which happened to be a mop) in an attempt to bludgeon Harry.

The results were Harry was forced out of the house with nothing but the thin clothes on his body, wand and twelve sickles in his pocket. It had only been three weeks since Harry returned from Hogwarts and already was exiled into the garden! Luckily, he now carried wizard money around these days out of habit and his wand was always on him or least nearby no matter where he went.

'I'm not going to sit around all bloody night or wait for the Aurors!' Harry thought rebelliously, 'Screw it, I'm going to London. They can all get royally stuffed!'

Sticking his wand arm out, he called for the Knight Bus like he had the previous year. Lunging sideways before it ran him over when it arrived, Harry paid Stan for a ticket to London. Stan hadn't changed one bit since Harry last saw him a year ago; still acne-riddened as ever and equally poorly groomed. The bus seemed to be just as empty, except for the few passengers that were sleeping deeply despite the sickening rocking motion caused by sharp turns of the bus. When the bus finally stopped lurching about on the streets coming very close to crashing into everything in its path, Harry stepped off, extremely glad that his feet were again connected with solid ground.

"...Stan." he turned back after noticing where he was, "This isn't the Leaky Cauldron."

Stan sniffed. "Ya said London. You're in London, ain't cha?"

"Fine, I'll be more specific. Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Sure! That'll be another eleven sickles." Stan said winding the ticket machine and holding his hand open.

"Er...I don't have another eleven sickles. I've only got one left." Harry said, offering up the last of his pitiful coinage.

"Sorry, mate. I can't help ya, eleven sickles or no sale." Stan pursed his lips.

"Can't I pay afterwards?" Harry asked.

"No money, no ride. That's our policy. Once you step off the bus, your trip terminates." Stan tore up the ticket and patted Harry, "Take it away Ernie!" And they were out of sight before Harry could say 'wait'.

Harry swore loudly and kicked at an upturned crate next to his foot. It was just his luck to be stuck God-knows-where in London.

For the first time since arriving, Harry realised that he was in an extremely dark and gloomy alley way leading straight into a dead end. The dark, dampness of the place gave him the creeps; it reminded him too much of the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. He headed quickly towards the light beyond the alley and his nostrils were suddenly assaulted with the smell of cheap tobacco and alcohol. The neon signs adorning the shabby doorways littering the street added a montage of colours to overload his senses. He had never been somewhere like this before. In fact, Harry had no idea where 'this' was. He looked around and spotted a young boy about his age, give or take a few years. He headed over to his direction.

"Um, excuse me." Harry tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"I can't talk. Someone's here to pick me up." the boy rudely brushed Harry off.

"I just want to ask you..." Harry trailed off as the boy walked away. What was with the people here? He just needed directions; it wasn't going to take that long to point him to the tube or something at least.

A car honked somewhere as Harry nervously rubbed his shoulder. A shiver ran up his spine as a cool gentle wind blew through. Last time he checked it was already way past ten, but that was before he was kicked out. Harry looked at his mangled leather strap watch again. 11:47, it read. The car honked again.

"Hey, you there!" someone yelled. Harry looked up to see a dark haired man waving at him from a small white vehicle. He motioned for Harry to come over. Harry looked around to check if the man wasn't calling someone else, but the closest person to him stood ten metres away. He pointed to himself and the man nodded, motioning again for Harry to approach. Harry cautiously walked up to the car's driver side window.

"Hey..." the man who looked to be in his early thirties, dressed in a casual navy coloured button up shirt and black trousers, smiled at him. The shirt brought out the lightness of his blue eyes extremely well. He had placid and endearing features, with a narrow straight nose and high cheek bones. When he spoke or flashed his teeth in a grin, they were pearly white. His appearance was friendly enough and it didn't seem like he would pose any danger to Harry.

"Hello." Harry greeted shyly.

"I'm Alex. Are you waiting for anyone?"

Harry shook his head in response.

"Want to come with me then?" Alex asked.

"But I don't know who you are."

"Well, we'll get to know each other." he gave a friendly smile, "Oh come on, how much do you want?"

"What do you mean how much do I want?" Harry was extremely confused.

Alex stared at him for a moment. Then he looked towards the kerb behind Harry and then back again. Suddenly he asked "Do you know where you are?"

Again, Harry shook his head.

"Are you lost?" Alex questioned.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"Oh." was all that Alex said. After another short moment, he suggested "Perhaps I could help you. Need a ride?"

Harry was a little hesitant but there was no one and no where else he could go to. He really wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron but had no idea what street the tiny inn was even in. Furthermore, even if he knew, asking Alex to drop him off at the darkened alleyway on which the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron was located would definitely raise questions with the muggle considering Alex would not be able to see the inn. Reluctantly, Harry got into the car's passenger seat. He could just ask to go to the Dursleys, but they would never let him back in tonight. He didn't want to trouble his new acquaintance too much and so, decided against it.

"What's your name by the way?" Alex asked, glancing sideways. "And where do you need to go?"

"I'm Harry." He answered staring dead ahead. "Um...I don't actually have anywhere to stay tonight."

"Oh? What happened?"

Harry explained briefly that he had been kicked out of home for the night (minus the accidental magic and magical bus parts of course). Alex stayed silent as he concentrated on driving.

"Since you can't really go home right now, how about I put you up for the night?" Alex offered.

Harry was wary of this suggestion. Alex saw the worried expression on Harry's face.

"Don't worry. I'll book you a room somewhere, ok? I know it will be weird for you to come and stay in a total stranger's home. If it will make you feel better, you can just sleep in a motel or something and I'll give you a bus fare for tomorrow." Alex assured him.

Harry slowly nodded. It was a safe-sounding enough offer.

When they arrived, Alex promptly reserved a room for night. Alex and Harry rode the lift to their room in veritable silence. He unlocked the door to a small and plainly decorated space, ushering Harry in gently. Against one of the walls rested a double bed covered in clean pure white cotton sheets, two matching pillows and blanket. On the opposite wall was a closet. A door that Harry supposed led to a bathroom was situated on the same wall next to a small fridge, cupboards and an electric kettle atop a bench. Alex threw the room's keys on top of the drawers next to the door. He passed Harry and straight towards the fridge and kettle setting to make some tea.

"How about you go clean up and I'll make something to warm us a bit." Alex said without turning to face Harry.

"Ok." Harry slowly opened the door he thought earlier to be the bathroom. He stripped down and began to shower. The hot water as it rained onto his skin from the showerhead relaxed his tense muscles. Not that he had much. His scrawny stature had often made him the butt of many jokes while he was still in muggle schooling. Though he had grown a little taller and Quidditch had toned him and helped him build some muscle mass, the many years of malnutrition had affected most of his growth. He was naturally lean hence his waist curved just above his hips not that he wanted it to. Harry had hoped for more change at the beginning of his pubescent years than his current state. Alas, it seemed not to be.

Stepping out of the shower Harry rubbed himself dry with the large fluffy towel on the rack. He looked around. His clothes lay in a messy pile on the floor and Harry really didn't think it would be too good if he wore them to sleep. Instead he rummaged around for a bathrobe. Not seeing one, Harry wrapped a towel around his hips and poked his head out the door.

"Alex, is there a bathrobe I can use? I can't find one in here." Harry asked.

"I'll get you one." was the answer.

Harry heard the sliding noise of a drawer opening. Harry continued to dry his messy wet mop of jet black hair with a second towel. Harry did not hear the knock on the door and Alex's smooth voice. A gentle tap on Harry's shoulder startled him. Harry spun around and backed into the basin behind him bumping the bar of soap off its dish. Alex chuckled slightly and handed Harry his bathrobe before immediately turning to leave. "Thank you." Harry called after him. A "You're welcome" was returned. Harry threw on the robe and stepped out of the bathroom, steam rising in his wake.

Alex smiled and handed Harry a mug of tea with a dash of milk and sugar. Harry thanked him again. After drinking slowly in comfortable conversation about trivial matters, Alex suggested that he should leave Harry to rest. Harry stood up to see Alex out. He abruptly felt extremely woozy, his limbs weak. He collapsed onto all fours as Alex stepped forward to help him up.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah..." Harry huffed, breathing heavily. His heart was beating rapidly and Harry felt as though he might just burst yet his body was limp and no longer obeyed his brain.

"Good. Here I'll help you into bed." He wrapped an arm underneath Harry's shoulders and lifted him bridal style back onto the double mattress where Harry was sitting before. He laid Harry down slowly as Harry breathed heavily.

Alex watched Harry's chest rise and fall. As it began to steady, he moved forward and sat leaning over Harry. The young boy looked so beautiful, his long charcoal lashes kissed his rosy cheeks while he rested, as though inviting for Alex's touch. Alex slipped a hand slowly down Harry's torso and untied the sash that held Harry's bathrobes together. Harry's emerald eyes shot open. They were wide and confused as they stared up at him. "What are you doing?" he managed to gasp out as Alex tugged the robe wider, "Please- stop."

"You know, I wasn't going to do this at first Harry. I truly did intend to get you safely home. After all a boy like you, so unbelievably naive would be an easy picking for the other men who visit the red light district you know." Alex said as he bent down and nuzzled at Harry's exposed neck. "But you seduced me. I just couldn't resist. But don't worry; I won't hurt you, alright?"

"N-no, don't!" panted Harry, attempting to push Alex off but the strength in his limbs had disappeared. His wand was still in the bathroom in the pocket of his jeans. How much more foolish could he have gotten to be lulled into a false sense of security by a stranger's friendly demeanour. Alex slid a rough warm hand up the inside of Harry's thigh as he lay naked and defenceless on the double bed. Harry let out an involuntary whimper at the sensations that shot up his spine to his brain only to return to his cock, coaxing it into a half mast. He didn't want this; it made him feel sick yet he couldn't control his own bodily reactions anymore.

"See? You're feeling it already. I'll promise to go easy on you, seeing as this is probably your first time with a man." Alex kissing and licking his way down Harry's collarbones and chest before getting up to divest himself of his own clothes. He took his time, carefully folding each garment and placing them onto the chair beside the bed like an executioner sharpening his axe in front of the condemned. He rummaged through the bag he had brought up with them pulling out a small translucent packet containing a blue capsule and a tube of lubricant, neglecting the box of condoms he had also packed.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" Harry's sentence came out as a breathy gasp; whatever Alex had given Harry, had subdued him so much so that he couldn't even find the strength to vent his distaste of what was being done to him.

Returning to Harry, he patted Harry's hair gently before prying Harry's legs apart. It wasn't an extremely difficult task as Harry had no power to resist. Alex could feel how Harry's body was incredibly firmed yet supple. Squeezing a dollop of oozing lubricant onto his hand, Alex slathered his own manhood generously, indecent squishing sounds reaching Harry's ears, as Alex rubbed himself. Harry's face flushed a red that slowly crept down to his chest from the humiliation and fear as he continued to breathe heavily. He squeezed his eyes shut, still attempting futilely to get away.

"Look at me Harry; I'll make you feel good. Better than you'll have felt in your entire life." He lifted one of Harry's toned legs onto his shoulder and caressed the underside of Harry's ball sac. At his age, Harry was almost entirely hairless except for the light dusting of dark curls at the base of his still developing cock. Harry gasped loudly once as Alex fondled him but clasped his hand over his mouth before another could escape. Alex chuckled at the noise as he traced his slicked fingers down in search of Harry's entrance. He saw the pink bud between Harry's cheeks twitch and tense to his touch and grew even more excited at the thought that he would soon be buried balls deep in Harry's pert, virgin arse.

Tears began to roll down Harry's cheek as Alex slid a well lubricated finger into him. His insides burnt and an uncomfortable sensation built up as his muscles were stretched beyond their normal limits. He let out a muffled whimper of pain. Alex began to slowly withdraw his finger before adding another, alternating between scissoring and twisting.

"You're so fucking tight." Alex commented as his other hand moved towards his own erection. He began to pump himself earnestly in time with his thrusting fingers, his dick now a raw red shade. "Can you feel it Harry? How much of my fingers you're sucking in?" Harry felt as though he would be torn apart very soon. He let out a sound that was half way between a scream and a moan just as Alex managed to hit his prostate. Alex chuckled as Harry gripped the sheets underneath his hands and sobbed. "I made a great choice tonight; you're beautiful even when you cry." Alex commended as though Harry were some sort of prize pet.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks and clouding his vision, "We're both guys. This is weird!"

Alex pulled away. "You think it's weird?" he stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "Or do you fear that you've become just as 'weird'?" he pulled out of Harry's hole gently flicked Harry's leaking erection before bringing his slippery palm up to his own face lapping up Harry's sweet fluid.

"Hmm. I guess I'll need to give you a second dose of special medicine." Alex smirked. He picked up the packet on the bed side table and took the single capsule out. He placed it in his mouth and bent down between Harry's legs. Pushing it deep inside Harry's hole with his tongue, he licked his way up to Harry's now fully erect penis. Harry had continued to sob while gasping for breath at each knew sensation Alex elicited. Alex engulfed Harry in one easy mouth-full, sucking hard and using his tongue to caress the underside of Harry's cock.

"Aah!...Ngh. Haaah!" Harry moaned at Alex's skilful ministrations, his hands flying to his sides, fisting the sheets. His toes curled and his back arched. Harry fought off the urge to thrust against Alex's face. He felt the heat rise in his body, though he did not think that could have been possible as it felt hot enough around him to make him faint. He was so embarrassed and ashamed by the noises he was making, he felt like he was dying. Frustrated at not being able to physically control himself, Harry simply continued to cry as alien sensations were elicited by Alex's roving hands and tongue.

Alex sat up, a mixture of drool and cum trailed down his chin as he grinned satisfactorily at Harry's reaction. Kissing the head of Harry's penis as it bobbed slightly from Harry's panting.

He chuckled. "Did you know, liquid capsule drugs applied here"-he caressed Harry's entrance lightly again at the word 'here'-"are absorbed a lot quicker than when it's digested?"* Alex asked Harry as he leaned down and licked Harry's right nipple while still between Harry's legs. "You're so wanton now. I bet you really love this."

"Ngh...N-No! That's not...true! Aaaah!" Harry attempted to deny but Alex rubbed and tweaked his other nipple making him cry out at the end of his sentence.

"You're adorable." Alex teased, sitting up again. He rested both of Harry's legs on his shoulders and pulled the boys closer. Holding onto Harry's hips with one hand, he guided himself towards Harry's entrance with the other.

"No! Aagh...Stop it. Hah...hah-Let go of me! Haaah!" Harry struggled futilely.

"I'm coming in." Alex smiled, the head of his cock nudging at Harry's twitching hole.

At precisely that moment the door of their room burst open but strangely, not one room in their corridor was disturbed thanks to a well placed Silencing charm. It was followed a wordless spell that blew Alex off the bed, against the opposite wall, knocking him out. His body fell with a resolute thud on the floor, unconscious.

"Wrong. _I'm_ coming in." a deep voice very familiar to Harry spoke as he continued to stare at where Alex had only been moments ago. A voice that dripped with sarcasm at every syllable but on this occasion, though Harry was sure his ears were deceiving him through his clouded mind, was twinged with concern as it continued to speak.

"What the bloody hell are you still doing, lying there, Potter? For Merlin's sake, get up." A shadow loomed over him as trademark black robes swam into his peripheral vision.

"I-I can't...Professor." He lay helplessly naked on the bed, his arms struggling to grip tight enough for Harry to pull himself up. "He's made me drink something…and..and-." Harry panted, struggling to finish the sentence. His chest tightened painfully as he rolled to his sides to stare directly at Severus's onyx eyes.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. There will be a part two. So fear not! I haven't written FanFic in such a long time. *sighs with satisfaction* please R&R!

*- It's actually true. The large intestine's primary function is to reabsorb water (via osmosis) into the body so there is minimal water waste. That's why anal drugs (LOL) are better than oral drugs (given that it's in a liquid form). (It's a bio lesson in a FanFic. YAY! :])


	2. Chapter 2: Le Petit Mort

_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of these characters or the Potter Universe. All rights and copyrights (except for this fan fiction's plot) belong to J.K Rowling and associated publishers and producers of the Harry Potter series. No money has been or will be made from the following story._

A/N: Thank you everyone for the overwhelming positive responses! I decided to post more. **As a bonus, there is an original illustration to accompany the fic: sirlaggalot -dot- tumblr -dotcom-/image/28890135063**. I'm pretty positive I can't post images in my fics, so I put a link in (which you will need to reformat correctly). See what your reviews do to me? Getting reviews is my motivation to write so please keep them coming!

* * *

**Le Petit Mort**

What the hell was Potter thinking? Of all the stupid things he could have done, Potter had chosen to just simply step off of his relatives' property after blowing the place up, thereby putting himself in immediate danger from all assortments of magical minions that the Dark Lord could have sent. Even stupider, was the fact that he now lay completely devoid of all clothing in shabby little motel after getting drugged and nearly assaulted by a mere _muggle_. And Severus had to haul arse all the way here, to this decrepit part of London just to save the idiotic Golden Boy's (virginal) naive (pert) rear end. Potter might have well gotten a tattoo on his forehead that said "Rape Me " to accompany his nice scar! If it hadn't been for the tracking spell Dumbledore had attached to the boy since his first year at Hogwarts that may well have been the outcome.

Severus sighed exasperatedly and sat down on the bed. He attempted to pull Harry into a sitting position. Harry's head lolled around gently and flopped against Severus' firm chest as he panted harshly for breathe. Harry's vice like grip on the front of Severus' robes called for concern. Severus watched and felt as Harry's body began to tremble softly.

"Potter, are you still conscious?" Severus asked.

"Professor...Help me." Harry whimpered his face buried against Severus' shoulder, "It's hurting so much..."

Severus answered petting Harry's hair gently in an attempt to still him. Severus' simple touch amplified by the drugs' effects and sent spine-tingling shivers through Harry's nerve endings. Harry gasped loudly before brashly shoving Severus away with what remaining strength he had. He fell on his sides, hands cupping his groin and turned away from his professor.

Severus was surprised and a just a bit shocked at Potter's sudden violence. He was unsure of what was wrong (besides the obvious drugged up and naked Harry). Severus reached a hand towards Harry, resting it on his back. Harry flinched and curled tighter into himself.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Severus spoke gently.

Harry shook his head and refused to answer.

"Tell me or I'll be unable to assist you." Severus moved closer.

"...I feel odd." Harry finally spoke.

"That's not a lot of detail to go on."

"M-my body's on fire."Harry muttered inaudibly.

"I can't hear you like that." Severus sighed impatiently and pulled Harry onto his back. "Face me." He ordered.

Harry protested but Severus would have been able to overpower the petite Gryffindor even without Harry being influenced by whatever the muggle had given him. Pinning Harry underneath him, Severus noticed how flushed faced Harry was, the blush extending to Harry's smooth hairless chest.

"No! Don't look!" Harry yelled, astonishingly loud. He squeezed his eyes shut, extremely afraid of the professor's insults that would surely be coming his way any moment now. Severus stared down at Harry, slightly confused as to what he was not supposed to look at. It was hardly the time to be embarrassed _now_. He began to realise as Harry fidgeted and shielded his loins from Severus' close scrutiny.

"Damn it..." Severus cursed. "He gave you aphrodisiacs too."

"Please don't look..." Harry begged, feeling ashamed of his own body for reacting the way it did. But his mind was beginning to cloud over.

"Harry..." Severus slowly began, "I will help you. Don't be embarrassed." He petted Harry's hair gently. Given he had no ingredients and potions lab at hand he could not analyse the contents of the drug. Muggle drugs did not mix well with magical potions and he may be only aggravating the boy's condition – or worse, the boy may have an allergic reaction – unless he was able to ascertain the correct brewing methods. Weighing up decision, Severus finally spoke "I can't give you a potion. If you can't tolerate the effect of the drug, I can...relieve you. But you have to make the decision."

Harry began to nod slowly.

"Are you definitely sure? You know fully understand what I must do?" He asked one final time.

Harry stayed silently, sniffling and panting for a moment. He had no strength in any of his limbs and he felt like his heart would just burst out of his chest or his aching cock would fall off soon if he didn't do anything. He was so beginning to become so dazed, Harry simply didn't care what was done to his body anymore as long as he could get rid of the discomfort."...Yes." Harry answered, his voice faltering ever so slightly.

"Please." Harry continued begging "Please, just help me. I feel so hot inside I could die..."

Severus pulled Harry into his lap so that Harry could rest his back against Severus' strong masculine chest. He slid a gentle hand across Harry's taut stomach and down towards Harry's groin. Harry gasped, but was much too delirious to protest anymore. Severus gripped Harry's length firmly in his right palm and lightly massaged Harry's balls with his other hand. Harry let out a long moan.

"Professor...Nn, ah!" Harry called out but was cut off by Severus' unrelenting stroking of his cock, his rhythm speeding up. At this point, all thoughts escaped Harry's mind as he could feel a build of something at his navel, which extended throughout his entire being, tingling his toes and sending his hairs to stand on end.

"Shush, Harry. Just feel it. It will be better soon." Severus hushed.

"Ah! Hn..." gripping the sleeves of Severus' black robes, Harry squirmed, seeking more delicious friction. He was on the apex of pleasure and desperately wanted to fall into the oblivion of release below. "Ahnn, ah! Aaaaaahhh!" Harry screamed when he came. As he did, Harry's hands flew back entangling his fingers his Severus' inky locks, pulling his professor down and smothering the man against his bare shoulder. He arched his back as he thrust into Severus' hands. Sticky fluid spurted from the tip of his cock as Severus continued to rub, milking every last drop from Harry. Harry slumped against Severus' chest. Harry was puffing hard, attempting to regain his breath, still maintaining a tight grip on his professor's hair.

Severus observed Harry's every expression as soon as he had the boy comfortably in his arms. He had never seen the Golden Boy exhibit such sensuality before...Not that he should have, as Harry's professor and all. The long lashes slightly dampened with tears of pleasure and eyes half-closed; the flushed cheeks and the soft wet lips parted, gasping and moaning; the sweetness of the light musky scent of sweat as he had forced Severus' face towards his tantalising smooth expanse of skin, pouring himself onto Severus' hands. It made something stir within Severus' loins and that something, Severus realised, was poking most insistently against the small of Harry's back through the constraints of his robes.

"...More..."

"What?" Severus asked unsure of what he heard.

"Please, professor...more!"Harry pleaded as he turned to face Severus. "I...I still feel-!" Gripping the front of Severus' black robes, Harry brought his face dangerously close to Severus' own. Staring into Harry's desperate viridian orbs, it was impossible for him to back away.

In the state the boy was in, he could rub him raw till the morn and it would still not be enough. There was the choice to proceed further, of course but that was an entirely new set of complications that Severus did not want to think too deeply about at this moment. Not when Harry was splayed out in front of him, beseeching, _begging _for Severus to release him.

Severus gently pushed Harry onto the bed. He was kissing and licking, nipping his way across Harry's skin, as he held Harry's thin shoulders down. Harry, although a little surprised at Severus' sudden actions, was soon once again consumed with the ecstasy that was the sensations caused by Severus' skilful fingers, lips and tongue.

He moaned as Severus' lips enveloped his member which was still hard despite his first orgasm, in one swift gulp. Severus suckled and licked, keeping his eyes trained on Harry's face. Sweat collected at Harry's furrowed brows as he flushed an even deeper shade of pink. Severus savoured Harry's taste and smell; slightly bitter and the fragrance of lavender soap. He must have undoubtedly showered at the motel. He gently released Harry with a small pop. Harry groaned his protest at being left in his aroused state. Vanishing his robes to a neatly folded pile on one of the chairs, Severus climbed on top of Harry. He hesitantly lingered above Harry's blushing face, seeking for some sort of permission to continue further. Harry returned his gaze through tear clouded emerald eyes before gently lifting his head up to place a gentle kiss on the corner of Severus' thin lips. The moistness of Harry's lips contrasted with his own slightly parched ones. Sliding a hand under Harry's head, supporting him by the nape of his neck, Severus captured Harry's lips in a much deeper more passionate kiss. Harry mewled as Severus' tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring and attempting to intertwine itself with his own.

"May I?" he asked rubbing himself against Harry, showing how much he yearned for him.

Harry gasped but then gave and embarrassed nod. Severus released himself from the confines of his trousers, his sex standing proud and fully masted.

"Harry, it will be easier if you turned around." He kissed Harry's tear-dampened eye, attempting to sooth the boy lest he felt more fear. Harry let himself be manoeuvred into position by Severus. He was lying on the bed, his chest against the mattress, hips raised and his posterior poised in the air. He gripped the sheets for support as one of Severus' long fingers made its way into his orifice, still slick and wet.

It wasn't at all painful like it had been with Alex. Harry could feel Severus' questing finger probing him. Though he still felt foreign, he didn't feel the rising sense of panic threatening to overpower him. Another finger was soon added.

"Are you okay Harry?" Severus asked, slightly concern that he might cause his younger partner any pain.

"I'm...fine..." Harry panted. "Please, professor!"

Severus grimaced inwardly "Call me by my first name at least, given what I'm about to do with you." He did not need a reminder that he was about to have his way with an under-aged student. He twisted and scissored his fingers as he felt Harry's muscles loosen and yield a little more. The third and final finger made Harry gasp. He felt extremely full as Severus began to thrust them in and out of him gently.

"Hnn..." Harry attempted to hold back his voice. He felt that if he opened his mouth now, something ridiculous would escape.

Severus' body moulded itself against Harry's back. His free hand made its way up to grasp Harry's smaller ones twisting the bed sheets. He kissed the nape of Harry's neck gently, progressing down to Harry's shoulders. Running his tongue against Harry's spine and then back up again, he kissed and pecked Harry's back gently.

"Hh..." Harry trembled at Severus' touch.

"Don't hold your voice back, Harry" he urged. "Let it out. Remember to breathe."

Severus removed his fingers at last before guiding his cock, nudging gently at Harry's entrance. Harry tensed visibly as Severus began to thrust into his body.

He moaned with Severus' every plunge the sound indistinguishable as pleasure or pain.

"That's it Harry. Match your breathing with me." Severus nuzzled Harry's neck. He could feel Harry all around him. The muscles of Harry's interior clamped down upon his member, squeezing and convulsing around him.

"Aah! Nn...Haahnn!" Harry cried panting hard as his saliva trailed out from a corner of his mouth. "Ahnn...Sev...Sever-ah!"

Severus continued to slide in and out of Harry's tight channel. Harry jolted as Severus brushed against his prostate, loudly moaning his ecstasy. Severus noted Harry's reaction and immediately aimed for the spot inside Harry that would send them both to heaven.

"Haa, haa...Ah, Aah! Severus!" It did not take much longer for Harry screamed his release, splattering the sheets beneath him and staining them with his cum. "Aaaaaah!" Severus soon followed as Harry squeezed and milked him of his essence. His seed filled Harry's channel before slumping boneless on top of Harry. Rolling to one side to prevent his own weight from crushing Harry, Severus wearily observed the panting figure beside him. Harry's slim silhouette, laying flat against the soft sheets, legs slightly apart. Severus' semen was dribbling out from Harry's abused orifice, some of it sticking to his thighs and buttocks. It made for a strangely erotic sight. As Severus sleepily drifted off, he vaguely remembered what it was he came to do in the first place. The old coot will have a heart attack. But to hell with the consequences for now, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Harry's form, completely sated and content as he closed his eyes. Harry snuggled against his chest.

* * *

A/N: Ho, ho, ho! I just remembered, Alex is also supposed to be in the room while they're going at it huh? What would've happened with he woke up while they were sexing? He'd probably be completely confused, while being concussed and pitifully wanking by himself as he watches.


End file.
